Smoke and Shadows
by queenlomarie
Summary: Sometimes the person you least expect becomes the one. Sometimes the person you love turns into a traitor. Sometimes the person that left becomes your everything. And sometimes... sometimes life makes you see the ugly truth, no matter how hard you try to ignore it. Romance/Tragedy/Suspense/Mystery
1. Denial

**Hey guys, so this story is gonna be a whole lot of twists and turns. I'm going with this story as a request from a person who PM'd me a while back. Y'all gonna find out later, anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Twenty five year old Jazmine Dubois felt the strong arms of her soon-to-be husband, Huey Freeman, wrap around her body early that Sunday morning. Sunday. That meant that they were off for the morning, at least until around noon.

She smiled a perfectly white smile and scratched her nose with her finger. She turned around, moving her mass of copper colored afro out of Huey's face, "Finally, "He muttered in a teasing tone, "I couldn't breathe all night. "Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever Freeman, "She said sarcastically. She stood up in only one of Huey's shirts and her purple and pink panties from Victoria Secret. She sauntered into the bathroom, feeling Huey's eyes on her.

"What time is it? "He asked. She glanced at the wall clock in their bathroom, "8:30, "She replied. She heard the bed creak and Huey was up and into the shower before she could even leave the bathroom, "Hey! What's the hurry? "She asked. Huey sighed as the hot water touched his back, "I have a quick meeting this morning. "He replied, "I'll be gone until at least eleven or twelve. "

"Awe, that's not quick! "Jazmine pouted.

Huey chuckled, "Sweetie, this is about my hopeful raise, "He explained, "If I can convince them this project is well worth it, I'll get promoted. "

Jazmine smiled, "Of course darling, "She said in a sweet tone. Huey hopped out of the shower and quickly dried off, heading into his closet to change into his usual suit and tie look. Jazmine loved the body wash he used, and the cologne he wore. It gave her chills whenever she smelled it.

She walked into the bedroom just as Huey came out of his closet, fully dressed. He went into the bathroom and began to do his hair and brush his teeth, splashing on his deodorant and Jazmine's favorite cologne. He came back into their bedroom to find her sitting on the bed, waiting for a regular kiss.

Huey leaned over and planted a firm kiss on her lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can Jaz, "He assured her. Jazmine nodded, "I'll be waiting here, "She replied. He grabbed his brief case and headed out of their apartment.

"I love you, "She called out, but Huey had already shut the door.

Jazmine sighed and flopped down on the bed. Huey was always in a rush now-a-days, always looking for that next promotion or raise. Their wedding wouldn't be for another eight months, but Huey was dead set on giving her the fairy tale wedding of her dreams. And Jazmine sure as hell wasn't cheap.

She rubbed her head while staring at the ceiling. Jazmine worked at a vet clinic, but the place was closed on Sundays, which left her with little options whenever Huey left most Sundays.

She reached over and grabbed her IPhone and dialed her best friend: Cindy McPhearson. Cindy answered on the first ring. "Hello? "She asked.

"Cindy! "Jazmine shrieked into the phone. Cindy shrieked back, "Jazzy! "She giggled, "What's up girl? "She asked. Jazmine shrugged, "Nothing really. Huey just left for work. "

"Again? That nigga gonna wear himself out before y'all ever even get married for fuck's sake! "Cindy laughed. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Language Cindy! Don't you have a baby with you? "As if on cue, Cindy's daughter, Daniella, cried out in frustration.

Cindy could feel Jazmine's eye roll as she replied, "Dani's fine ma, "Jazmine indeed roll her eyes, "Yeah, mm-hmm, I hope Caesar doesn't find out you talk to people on your phone while you're supposed to be looking after her. "Cindy chuckled on the other line, "He already knows ma, "

Cindy and Caesar had tied the knot two years previous. Caesar had finished his Associates degree and Cindy had gotten her degree straight out of high school as a cosmetologist. She worked for a long time before the two got married, and a few weeks after their honey moon, she had discovered she was pregnant. And then there came Dani. It was a bit rushed, but Caesar had insisted on Cindy being a stay at home mom for a while, since Dani was so young and he didn't want to pay a nanny or anything.

Cindy waved a toy in front of her daughter's face, "Aye, you wanna go out for a bit? It's been a while since we've had a girl's day out. "Jazmine smiled, "I'd love to. Be by your place in an hour. "Cindy nodded, "See ya then Jazzy, "And Jazmine hung up.

Quickly, Jazmine got dressed and fiddled with her hair, forcing it into a messy looking bun. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, an airy short sleeved shirt, and a pair of dainty flats. She did her makeup with little to no mistakes, although Cindy could've done much better. She smiled at herself in the mirror while she brushed her teeth; an odd habit she had picked up when she began whitening them a few years back. She grabbed her phone, wallet, car keys, and extra hairspray and stuck it in her Michael Kors purse. She picked up an apple from the kitchen and headed to her car; a small little Kia, a gift from her parents when she had turned eighteen.

She backed up and began her way over to Cindy's.

Cindy lived in an apartment not too far away, and when she arrived, she found her and Dani already outside.

"Well damn, eager much? "Jazmine teased as Cindy strapped her daughter's car seat into the back, and then snuggly buckled her daughter up inside. She then closed the door and opened the passenger's door, sliding inside and slamming it shut, "Whatever Jaz, it's been a long ass time since I been out, "Cindy huffed.

She had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a black romper with almost-spaghetti strap like sleeves and a pair of sandals. Her makeup was done flawlessly, as usual, and she wore her blonde hair tied back into a long pony tail.

Dani was a mulatto, like Jazmine, with Cindy being white and Caesar being black. She had light colored skin and her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown. Her eyes were just like Cindy's, but she had Caesar's playful smirk on her lips. She was a beautiful baby.

Jazmine backed up and left the complex, "Where to? "She asked.

Cindy thought for a moment, "How about the mall? I've been needing to get Dani some knew clothes anyways, "She said. Jazmine nodded, taking off towards the Wuncler Mall.

* * *

They spent an hour shopping and looking around before finally deciding to settle down at the food court for a meal. Cindy had gotten pizza while Jazmine had gotten a burger. Dani ate what her mother had packed for her, and drank water from a cup.

"So, how's Caesar? "Jazmine asked. Cindy shrugged, "Still the same workaholic nigga he's always been, "But she smiled while she said it. Caesar really did try to give her and Dani the best life he could. He worked endlessly trying to make them both happy and healthy.

"So…has Huey heard from him? "Cindy asked casually.

Jazmine stopped for a moment to gawk at Cindy, "Cindy, really? "She asked. Cindy shrugged, "I just want to know, "She whispered.

Jazmine sighed, "No, he hasn't. "She replied with a sadden tone.

Cindy often asked about him…Riley Freeman.

Cindy and Riley dated while they were in high school. Riley had always been a year younger than her, so when she graduated a year before he did, they thought they could handle it. But Riley was still much of a child, much like how they both had been as children. Cindy grew up, Riley didn't. As a result, the relationship ended in a messy break up that resulted in both of their hearts being broken. At the end of high school, Riley had signed up and was shipped off to the army. They hadn't heard from him since. Ed Wuncler and Gin Rummy, two of his childhood friends, used to tell Cindy about Riley, since Riley communicated with them more.

But then, the years passed. Riley stopped writing to Ed and Rummy, and soon, it eventually stopped. One day, Ed came over to the apartment and said that Riley had gone MIA: Missing In Action. It tore Cindy apart, but a while later, she married Caesar.

"I can't believe you still like him, "Jazmine said. She understood it, but Cindy was married now with a child, "Cindy, Riley's never coming back, "Jazmine said with a heavy heart. Jazmine, too, missed the younger Freeman boy. Even though he had tormented her in their childhood, he was always a dear friend and often stuck up for Jazmine whenever the school bullies would pick on her.

Cindy shrugged, "I dunno, "She took another bite from her pizza, "I never thought that we'd end it officially, and when he left without saying goodbye, it kind of killed me a little. "She admitted. Jazmine nodded understandingly.

"How are you and Huey? "Cindy asked. Jazmine shrugged, "We're fine, why do you ask? "She questioned. Cindy shrugged, "No reason. "

Cindy had heard that Huey and Jazmine were still having problems. Huey worked long hours and stayed away most of the time, leaving Jazmine home along for much of the day when she returned from work. Jazmine spent her time looking at baby clothes and wedding dresses and whatnot with her mother, Mrs. Dubois. But lately, Jazmine and Huey had been arguing over another thing; money.

Cindy had heard from Caesar that there was money disappearing, and Jazmine didn't know why. Huey had said he went to the bank to file a complaint that their account had been hacked, but there had currently been no reply. Jazmine was just even more worried, and Huey was having to work even more to make up for the lost money.

"We're fine, Cin, "Jazmine assured her best friend. Cindy nodded, "Okay, "Was all she said. She didn't want to delve into any unnecessary drama.

They finished up their lunch and went back to shopping.

* * *

A young man hopped off a train. He was rugged and smelled of alcohol and smoke. It was late at night. He marched his way off of the platform and out of the train station, tipping his hat at people who walked by. He carried with him a single backpack that looked like something you'd go camping in; huge and packed to the brim with clothes. He wore a pair of camo pants, a white muscle shirt, and a camo hat. Around his neck was a dog chain with his initials on it. His boots were scuffed.

He made his way to a bus stop, where the plump black bus driver recognized him as he boarded, "Well, well, I ain't seen you in years! "She exclaimed as he sat down behind her. He gave her a good old fashion smile, his beard could make any girl swoon.

"Been a while huh, "He said in a low gruff voice. He gave her the money he needed to be on the bus, "Well, well. You've changed a lot. You're not that same boy I knew a long time ago. "She commented.

Once the last person had boarded the bus, she closed the doors and began to drive, "So tell me, how was it? Everything you imagined? "She asked him, glancing up at him in her rear view mirror.

"And then some, "He replied, scratching his head.

"Ha! I'd think so, "She scoffed, "My nephew went and joined the Air Force, know what happened to him? Got blasted over the Atlantic, "She made the sign of the cross, "Lord bless his soul. "

"But I'm here, ain't I? "The young man replied with a sly grin. The woman bellowed with laughter, "By some miracle you are! "But she gave him a wholehearted smile, "It's good to see ya again boy. Welcome home. "

"Yeah, thanks, "He said, slouching down in his seat. He tipped it back some and pulled his cap over his eyes. The bus driver made a noise, "Already sleeping? Ain't you sleep enough on that damn train boy? "She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The boy replied: "I'm still tired. "

She shook her head, "You slept on the way up here so many years ago. "She commented.

He chuckled, "You still remember that? "He asked. The woman nodded, "Mmm-hmm! "She spoke as if it were yesterday she watched him board the bus and sleep in the same spot he was sleeping in now.

"Been how many years? "She asked.

"Not that long, "He shrugged. "Five, six years? "He yawned.

"Too long! "She laughed. She made a few turns and they entered the downtown area of Woodcrest. She stopped at a bus stop, where most of the other riders got off. Only a few riders remained, including the young man. The bus driver continued on her route until he was the last man on the bus.

"Honey, you got a place to stay? "She asked.

He shrugged, "I know one place. "He directed her where to go.

She pulled up to a small mini mansion in the suburb area. It was old looking and unkempt. The grass looked as if it hadn't been cut in years or so. He hopped off the bus with his things, "Thank you ma'am, "He said, tipping his hat to her. She gave him a warm smile, "I always drive this bus at this hour of ya ever need me! "She called out to him as he turned to walk away. He turned back to wave at her before she closed the bus doors and sped off down the street.

He approached the small mansion and rang the doorbell. He could hear creaking on the other side of the door; that was a good sign.

The door opened, and a man with a cane and a hunched over posture answered. He had greying hair that was slowly disappearing, and a permanent scowl on his face, "Who are ya? What do ya want? "He asked in a loud voice.

The young man smiled a little, taking off his cap and exposing his cornrows. He had to duck down a little so the old man could see him, "Granddad, it's me, "He said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

The old man's eyes widened, "Oh my lord…Riley? Is that you? "He asked. Tears welded in his eyes.

Riley gave a soft smile, "Yeah Granddad. It's me. I've come home. "

His grandfather, Mr. Freeman, ushered Riley Freeman inside, "Boy what the hell! I got told from Ed and Rummy that yo dumbass went MIA. "He cackled. Riley chuckled, "Yeah, that's a long ass story Granddad. "

He strode into a dirty living room; a familiar place. This was where he grew up from eight to eighteen, when he left for the army. It still smelled and looked the same since the day he left.

"Where's Huey? "He asked his grandfather, who was stumbling in with his cane. He sat down on the couch while his grandfather took his place at his recliner, setting his cane aside, "Yo brother finally got the guts to ask that sweet little girl, Jazmine, to marry him. They getting married in like eight months, "He scratched his head. "They live in an apartment together near the downtown area. "

"That's good I guess "Riley shrugged. He placed his bag on the couch and kicked off his shoes, "It's good to be home. "He sighed.

"It's good to have you home, "Mr. Freeman gave an almost toothless smile, "I've been living with Ruckus lately. His old ass is asleep right now. I got lonely after Huey and you left, thought might as well let the old bastard live here until our dying days. "

"That's nice of ya Granddad, "Riley laughed. He leaned back, "How's Cindy? "He finally asked. The question had been burning in his throat for years now.

Granddad made a grunting noise while he shifted his position, "She's fine, she's fine, "He replied coolly.

"Where is she? What she been doing all these years? "Riley asked. He couldn't wait to finally see Cindy for the first time since he had left. It had been forever since he had seen her, and they hadn't departed on the best of terms. He wanted to make amends with her as soon as he could.

Mr. Freeman made the grunting noise again, "Riley my boy, a lot of things have changed since ya left Woodcrest, "He began. He didn't want to hurt Riley's feelings, but he had to find out, "Riley, Cindy…well…she's married now, "Was all he could say.

Riley felt the world around him freeze for a moment, "Sh-she's what? "He gapped. Mr. Freeman sighed, "Riley, Cindy got married a few years after you left. She married Caesar. You remember, one of Huey's friends. They got hitched, and they have a little girl now. Her name's Dani, and she's just like Jazmine; a mulatto little cutie, "Mr. Freeman was waiting for Riley to explode in rage, but to his surprise, he didn't.

"I always knew she would move on eventually, "Riley mumbled, "I was just hoping that maybe she wouldn't have. "He leaned his head back further, putting his hands on his head. The information did shock him, especially since she had married Caesar.

"I'm sorry Riley, "Mr. Freeman sighed, "You didn't really leave on good terms with Cindy anyways. "

"Yeah, I know, "Riley huffed, "I was hoping to fix thing up with her, catch up and maybe…, "He shook his head, "Forget about it. I'm not about to ruin the relationship she's in just because she's moved on already. "Mr. Freeman nodded. He couldn't believe how mature Riley had gotten. If this had happened before Riley had left for the army, he probably would have beat a nigga up. But he was being mature about the situation.

"Ya think I can see them tomorrow? "He asked.

Mr. Freeman nodded, "I'm sure, but they might be surprised. After all, you are considered dead around here. "

Riley laughed, "I can imagine. "

Mr. Freeman stood up, "Here, ya can sleep on the couch tonight. Your old room is more of a storage room right now. We can get it cleaned up so you can sleep there until ya can get back on ya feet. "

Riley nodded, standing as well, "Thanks Granddad, "He said. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, but Mr. Freeman only took his hand and pulled him into a bear hug, "I'm glad ya home grandson, "He whispered, "You had me thinkin ya were dead for a lot of years. "

Riley nodded, "I'm sorry Granddad, "He replied.

Mr. Freeman gave him a pillow and blanket and let him take a hot shower. After the shower, he fed him whatever was in the fridge, and put him to sleep on the couch.

Riley stared up at the ceiling. It was a familiar ceiling, but it seemed different. Everything was different now.

He shut his eyes so tomorrow would come faster.

* * *

 **I hope y'all like this first chapter. I'm gonna try to keep this story as a short little thing, but I don't know bruh.**

 **Xoxo, queen**


	2. I Loved You

**Hey guys, so I just started school and I'm probably gonna be busy a lot. I don't know how often I'll update now, but I'll try my best.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Mr. Freeman met Riley in the living room the next afternoon. He had just called Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, and Cindy over for a special lunch thing, saying that it was for a surprise. Riley had showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a faded grey shirt with his boots. He redid his cornrows and sprayed on some cologne a friend from the army had given him a while back.

Mr. Freeman was excited. And he was scared. After all this time, would they accept him back into their lives? How would Cindy handle it? How would Huey, when Huey had spent nearly two years searching for Riley until he finally gave up, realizing that Riley might never come home.

Uncle Ruckus was sitting on the couch, munching away on some leftover wings he had bought the day before, "Damn niggas holdin' a family reunion and shit, "He muttered to himself. Mr. Freeman rolled his eyes, "Ruckus, you better not say nothing during this whole thing, especially if it's got something to do with race, ya hear? "

Ruckus snorted, "Yeah, yeah coon, I heart ya, "

Riley was sitting at the breakfast table, staring into a bowl of cereal. He had barely taken three bites before realizing how full he was, but at the same time, he was hungry. "It's your nerves boy, "Mr. Freeman said as he sat down with Riley. Riley grunted and nodded, "Yeah, "

Ruckus slurped away on a drink, "I dunno what the problem is, they should be happy ya home! "HE exclaimed. Riley groaned, "It ain't that easy Ruckus, "He shot back, "I've been gone for over five or six years! "

"Oh yeah, yo dumbass went MIA on us, "Ruckus laughed hoarsely, "I can't believe it, so what really happened out there huh? Ya just get tired of tha army, boy? "Ruckus prodded. Riley only ignored his questions, "I'm here now damn it Ruckus, "Riley narrowed his eyes.

Ruckus put his hands up and made a funny face, "Well I'll be, ya grew a pair while ya was gone, "He rolled his eye; the lazy eye just stayed the same. Riley made his own face, "Whatever nigga, "He muttered under his breath. Mr. Freeman chuckled, "You barely been here a day and already picked a fight with Ruckus, "He teased. Riley gave him a look.

The doorbell rang.

Riley and Mr. Freeman jumped up, then Mr. Freeman groaned in pain. He grabbed his cane, "Curse this damn back, "He muttered. He began to hobble his way over to the door and opened it.

Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy and Dani waited outside, "Well damn, the whole lot o' ya came at once! "Mr. Freeman chuckled. Jazmine hugged Mr. Freeman while Huey tried to step inside, but was stopped by Mr. Freeman, "Huey, guys, "He said, "I need…to tell ya somethin', "He let them all in, but didn't let them go any further.

"What's wrong? "Cindy asked, shifting Dani from one arm to the other.

Riley heard a baby coo and his heart dropped. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then wiped that one the back of his pants. He smoothed his hair and stood to his full height; 6'3. He began to strut towards their direction.

"Well, ya see kids, I dunno how to explain it, "Mr. Freeman began in a gentle voice. Caesar glanced up and gapped, his jaw dropping a foot or two. "Holy fucking shit! "He yelped. Cindy and the rest turned to his direction of eyesight and they all stopped in their tracks. Cindy nearly dropped Dani if it wasn't for Mr. Freeman.

Riley stood in front of them, his family. The family he hadn't seen in years. There was an awkward moment of silence, except for Ruckus chewing loudly in the background.

"I know what y'all gonna say, "Riley began, breaking the silence, "Why did I leave? Why didn't I write? How could I have not come home? "There was no reply. Cindy's shocked stare turned into utter confusement. Caesar and Huey were still in shock.

It was Jazmine who approached him first.

She slowly walked over to him, taking him in. He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him so many years ago. She reached him. She stood at 5'4, so she had to get on her tip toes to touch his face. She felt the stubble of his beard, his cornrows, his jawline. It was Riley; their Riley.

"You came back, "She whispered, "But I thought you were dead. "

Riley was about to say something in reply, but she opened her arms and gave him a welcoming hug, "I can't believe it's you, "She breathed, "We missed you so much Riley! Where did you go? "They all had so many questions swarming in their minds.

"I…I'm here now, "Riley said, "That's all that matters. "

She nodded. She turned to Huey, Cindy, and Caesar, "What's wrong with you guys? "She asked, "Aren't y'all glad to see him? "

Cindy's face turned stone cold. Caesar's face turned into a scowl. Huey's face still had shock on it.

"Where the hell have you been? "Huey then asked, gaining a different reaction; anger. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey man, I'm here already, "Riley shot back, "Ain't ya glad to see me? "

"That doesn't explain where you've been! "Huey's tone was deadly, "Where were you that was so important you couldn't even contact Ed or Rummy anymore? What was so important you couldn't come home? "He began bombarding Riley with questions. Riley stepped away from Jazmine's embrace and began to glare at his brother.

"I thought ya'd be happy that I came home! "Riley shot back angrily. He turned to Caesar, "What about you? "He asked.

Caesar shook his head, "What the fuck man, "He shook his head some more, "After all these years, why come back now? Why? "Riley threw his hands up and turned around, walking away from them.

Jazmine had a look of concern on her face. She turned to Cindy, who only stood there with Dani in her arms, "Cindy, aren't you gonna say something? "She asked. Cindy shook her head, "I have nothing to say to him, "She spat back, her voice laced with venom. Jazmine couldn't believe it, "Cindy, you're the one who asks about him every single fucking day, and now all of a sudden you don't want to speak to him? "

Cindy didn't respond. Caesar put his arm around her protectively, "Why did you come back? "He called out to Riley, who was in the living room with Ruckus, Mr. Freeman, and Huey, who had followed him from the front door.

"Listen, Riley, "Huey started, "I'm glad for you to be back. It's just…it's been a while. A long while. And you have no explanation for why you were gone and why you never wrote back. And why you went MIA for most of that time. "Riley gave his brother a look.

"Look nigga, I just got back from being out there in the heat with some dumbass niggas who wanted to use me as a guinea pig for god knows what. "As if to prove his point, he lifted his left leg up and pulled them up, exposing his calf muscle. Well, his badly scarred and burned calf muscle.

Jazmine gasped when she saw it. Mr. Freeman's eyes were wide; he hadn't seen this yet. "Boy, what happened? "He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Happened before I went MIA, "Riley said, rolling the pant leg back down, "Mine blew up nearby. I got hurt pretty bad; broke this leg completely. That's when they took me. "His eyes darkened deeply, "Y'know, the enemy. "

Now everyone felt really bad. They had no idea that Riley had been captured, but it explained why he was missing for so long. Cindy now felt bad. She handed Caesar Dani and slowly approached Riley.

Riley stared at Cindy. She looked so beautiful, even more so since the last time he saw her before he left for the army.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _An eighteen year old Riley stuffed clothes into his black backpack. He had been texting a girl who he'd hooked up with a few days previous. She was begging him to go see her, but he wasn't like that with her. It took him a few tries before he finally told her the truth._

 _To Erin: Girl I ain't like that wit you. Go find yoself another nigga cause I don't got time for yo ass._

 _From Erin: But Riley I thought you loved me!_

 _Riley groaned and decided to not reply, ending the conversation. He tossed his phone on his bed and took a glance around his almost bare bedroom. He had sold a lot of things in a garage sale a few weeks previous. The only things in there were his bed, his dresser, his TV, and a bean chair from when he was 10._

 _There was a knock at his door. Huey came in, looking like he was annoyed, "Cindy's here, "He said, walking away. Riley huffed._

 _Nineteen year old Cindy entered the room, looking like she had been crying all night. "Riley, why do you have to go? "She asked. Riley gave her a look, "Cause Cindy, I'm not wanted here. "He continued to pack his bag._

 _Cindy came over to him and carefully grabbed his hands, "Riley, I know we didn't end well…but I don't want you to go, "Riley glanced up at her, seeing the concern and fear in her eyes. He then squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from her, pulling his hands out of hers, "Well, the army will be better for me, "Riley shot back icily, "Because I'm too childish. "_

 _Cindy was hurt; those were the words that she had told him while they were in the midst of breaking up. She clutched her heart, "Riley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. "She apologized, but Riley shook his head, "Yeah, well you did. And you can't take it back. "He didn't want to say those words, but he didn't want her to keep on being right all the time._

 _He swallowed hard, "I still have packing to do, "He said, "Tomorrow's graduation. The next day, I'll be leaving. "He could feel Cindy's eyes pleading him to stay. He ignored them, "Why are you still here? "He asked, annoyed._

 _He glared at Cindy. She sighed, "Okay, "She whispered._

 _Riley looked back to his bag, focusing on what he was doing. He could hear Cindy's hurried footsteps exit his bedroom and run down the stairs and to the door, which she slammed shut. It tore a piece of Riley's heart out of his chest with each step she took, further and further away from him._

 _Huey appeared at his door, "Are you sure about this? "He asked. Riley nodded, "More sure than anything. "_

 _Huey nodded, leaving his brother's room._

 _The day after graduation, Riley said goodbye to Huey, Mr. Freeman, and Jazmine. Cindy was rushing to say goodbye, but when she arrived, she was too late. Riley had already boarded a bus that would take him to the train station. She drove as fast as she could over there, but when she got there, the train was already moving, with Riley on board._

 _Riley could see Cindy from his train window. Instead of calling out to her, running to her, he sunk low in his seat and tried to erase her from his memories._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Riley averted his gaze to the floor. Cindy could tell that he didn't look at all happy at the current situation. She wondered how he felt about her and Caesar being married and having a child together.

She decided to find out.

"Riley, can we go for a walk? "She asked. Caesar arched his eyebrow and was ready to object, but Cindy placed a hand on his chest that silenced him. Riley coughed and nodded, "Yeah, kay, "He replied nonchalantly. Cindy gave Dani a little kiss on the nose, and she followed Riley out of the house.

They began to walk along the sidewalk in silence, neither one of them speaking to each other. Cindy couldn't believe how much Riley had changed. He looked so different, so much older. It was amazing and scary at the same time.

"Look, Cindy, "Riley said, breaking the awkward silence. "Hmm? "She asked. Riley stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm happy for ya and Caesar, "He said sincerely. They made it to a tree that stood on a hill. This was Huey and Jazmine's tree, but they might as well stay there for the moment, "Truly, I am. "

"Thank you, "Cindy smiled softy.

"Riley, "She made him look at her, "Did you think that when you came back I'd be waiting for you? "She asked.

Riley didn't reply, and Cindy knew that was a yes, "Honestly Riley, "Her eyes narrowed, "We all thought you were dead! You've been gone for how many years now? Then all of a sudden you come back and expected me to be waiting for you, the same Cindy you knew before you left? "Cindy demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Riley inhaled deeply, "I knew ya would've moved on, "He replied simply, "I just dreamed that you wouldn't have. "

Cindy was slightly taken aback by his honesty. She sighed, "Riley, I loved you all those years ago. You were my best friend, my first love. But I love Caesar too, and Dani. I love my family, "She sounded as if she was trying to tell him that she wouldn't leave her family for him.

Riley scoffed, "I'm not askin' ya to leave anyone, "He chuckled at Cindy's widened eyes, "Yeah, I am happy for ya. A part of me still loves ya to Cin, because you were my first love. But I know you have a life now, a family. You got things going for you, I'm not about to come in and change all that, "The look in his eyes told Cindy how sincere he was being, "I didn't come back just for you anyways Cindy, "He shrugged, "I came back because well, this is my home still. "

Cindy nodded. She could feel tears welding in her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. This wasn't the same Riley she knew years ago, that was for sure. This Riley was mature. Maybe going to the army did do something for him in the long run.

"I'm glad you're home, "She said finally, "I missed you a lot, "

Riley pulled her in to a short embrace, "Yeah, well, I missed home a lot, "He released her after a second, "C'mon, I'm sure Caesar's probably gonna try and kill me when we get back, "

"Oh, he won't, "Cindy smiled, "Friends? "She asked.

"Eh, I haven't decided yet, "He said, shooting her one of his infamous half smiles that could still make her melt. She grinned back, "Of course, "She rolled her eyes jokingly.

They walked back to the house together.

* * *

Jazmine and Huey argued on the way home.

"How could not have been excited to see him? "She demanded. Huey tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned into their apartment complex. As soon as Riley and Cindy had left to take a walk, Jazmine and Huey got into an argument about why Huey was being so hostile to Riley.

"I was glad to see him Jaz, "He replied, "It's just, he's been away for so long. Who knows? Maybe he's hiding something about why he was really gone. "

"You saw his leg, "Jazmine retorted.

"Yes, I did. "Huey said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe of all people, Jazmine was the one to stick up for Riley. They made their way into their apartment. Huey set his phone down on the couch and sank into it, leaning his head back.

Jazmine sighed, "Listen Huey, I'm sorry. I was just shocked about the way you reacted. "She said sincerely. Huey's frown faded and he gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry too. I don't know, I'm having a hard time adjusting to this. "He admitted. Jazmine nodded in an understanding way, "Yes, I know. "She sighed. She couldn't believe that he was back, either.

Huey looked at the wall clock, "Damn, it's already four, "He muttered. Jazmine arched an eyebrow, "So? "

"I'm late. I was supposed to meet Hiro today, "He replied. He stood back up and headed towards the door, "I'll be back soon, "He said. He opened it and walked out, shutting it softly behind him.

Jazmine sighed to herself and sat on the couch. Suddenly, something was vibrating. It was Huey's phone. She picked it up and looked at the number. It was a number she didn't recognize, with no name, so it obviously wasn't saved on his phone. But the area code was a Woodcrest code. She contemplated on answering it, but instead, she just let it ring.

Huey came back in at that moment and smiled bashfully, "Sorry, I forgot my phone, "He said. Jazmine handed it to him, "Someone called you, but it was an unknown number. "She told him. Huey frowned, "That's odd, "He said. He turned it on and glanced at the number.

"Must be one of those stupid ads, "He shrugged casually. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, of course. "

Huey leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, "I'll be back in an hour or so baby, "He said in a loving tone. Jazmine smiled, "Hurry back; I miss you so much babe, "She gave him a sly smile and winked.

Huey smiled at her and turned back around to leave once more.

And Jazmine was left alone to do nothing except maybe call Cindy or go get some food. But that wasn't very exciting at all.

* * *

Huey came home just like he said; an hour later. He walked into the apartment to find the living room empty. "Jaz? "He called out. He set his phone and keys down on the kitchen counter and headed to their bedroom.

Jazmine was just coming out of the shower, a robe around her, "You're back! "She exclaimed. She rushed to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled as she did so, "Did you miss me that much? "He asked in a teasing tone. She grinned at him, "I just missed you, "

Huey began to undo her robe, "I missed you too Jazzy, "He said in a low, sexy voice. Jazmine couldn't hold it in anymore. She pounced on him, giving him as many kisses as she could all over his face. Huey breathed in the scent of her freshly washed afro, "Mmm, "He whispered.

She fell back onto the bed and Huey got on top of her. He missed her greatly.

They made love, as how they did every once in a while. But it felt like it had been forever since the last time they were intimate.

Jazmine vaguely smelled something on Huey, something she didn't recognize that neither she nor Huey used. But as they continued to make love, the smell faded and she assumed that it was just her imagination.

She thought she smelled perfume.

* * *

 **Whoa.**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	3. He Did What?

**Hey guys (: school has really gotten me busy tbh.**

* * *

Jazmine plastered on the biggest smile she could in front of her parents at their family reunion. Her aunts and uncles and cousins were all socializing and having a grand old time, but Jazmine was the only one not feeling the party life at the moment.

She began to speak with her mother and Aunt Lucy, "Oh Jazmine, congratulations! I heard about the wedding, I'm so happy for you! "Aunt Lucy exclaimed. Jazmine nodded and smiled, showing off her pearly whites, "Thank you Auntie, "She said, giving her aunt a hug, "I hear the boy is very good looking, "Her aunt gave her a look and giggled. Jazmine's face heated up, but she laughed with her.

Her mother, Sarah Dubois, had sauntered away to another area, talking to more family about the upcoming wedding.

The party was being held at the Dubois' residence; another mini mansion located in the same neighborhood as the Freeman home. It was packed to the brim with family from all over the state; all had driven in once they had been invited. The main topic of every conversation was the upcoming wedding of Jazmine Dubois and Huey Freeman.

Family from both sides; Tom's and Sarah's, mingled with each other. Although most of the family on Tom's side were black and most on Sarah's side were white, the two families seemed to get along fine. Jazmine was the binding glue to it all.

"Darling you must be ecstatic, "Her Aunt Lucy went on, "I know I was when I first got married. After the third time, it kind of loses its charm, "She flipped her blonde hair back dramatically.

Aunt Lucy was her mother's half-sister; they shared the same mother. She had sparkling green eyes and perfectly dyed blonde hair, which had once been a dark brown. She was tall and thin; the perfect example of a runway model. She had been married five times; all to rich men, and had had seven kids in her lifetime: one from her first, two from her second, one from her third, two from her fourth, and one last one from her fifth. She was currently living off of child support it seemed, since her youngest was still in high school.

Aunt Lucy had always told Jazmine to keep an eye out for the richer men, and she was thrilled when she found out that Huey worked constantly to keep the money flowing in steadily.

"My dear, he'll buy you whatever you want, remember that, "Aunt Lucy smiled. She then leaned in, "I know that look in your eyes darling. Just remember; bear his children and he'll have to pay up. Battle for child support. "And she gave Jazmine a wink.

Jazmine only nodded and smiled, "Of course Auntie, "She said with another fake smile. Her auntie sauntered away then.

Jazmine excused herself from the party and headed upstairs, where it was quiet. She locked herself in her old bedroom and breathed in familiar scents.

Her parents had kept the room the same since the day she left home to live with Huey. It was cleaner, but it was still the same. She sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands.

It had been five days since Riley's return home from the military. She had heard from Cindy that the two were now somewhat friends again, and that he and her had a long talk about the past and present. She was happy for the two; it was perfect.

She felt her stomach churn and she groaned, leaning back some. She had been feeling sick for a while now. She was planning on going to the doctors when she had enough money to cover it. Huey…he was Huey. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes.

Two days ago, Jazmine had Huey's phone when he was inside the store looking for pain medicine. She waited in the car, on her own phone, when his vibrated. He had left it behind. She picked it up and realized he had gotten a text from an unknown number. Thinking it was nothing, she read it. The text message was obviously from a girl, and the topic of the conversation obviously wasn't good.

Huey had been cheating on her. For how long, she didn't know.

The news broke her heart, but she hadn't told Huey about it. She remained distant; she didn't know what to do. She loved Huey with all her heart, and he was cheating on her. She couldn't believe it. It broke her heart. Maybe her aunt was right. Bear his children, then take his money. There was no problem in that plan of attack.

She couldn't stomach the thought of Huey anymore.

* * *

Huey walked into a familiar motel. He asked for a familiar room. He climbed familiar steps up to the same room number. He opened it. She was already waiting for him inside.

"Clara? "He asked.

"Huey, you came! "She squealed, rushing over to him. Huey didn't respond, "Clara, its over, "He said bluntly.

"W-what? "She asked, her face falling. She pushed a black lock from her face, her doe eyes giving Huey a confused look. She pouted her lips, trying to get him to reconsider what he had just said. Clara had always been good with that; making men forget or reconsider their words.

"I think Jazmine knows about us, "He stated, her charms failing, "I don't want to lose her. I should have never met up with you! "He blamed himself for everything; the cheating, and lying, the staying out late for "work".

"Baby, you don't need her, "Clara tried, giving him a sexy and seducing smile, but Huey pushed her away, "Clara, I do. She's the love of my life, my soul mate. I was stupid to waste my time with you. All you care about is money, "He narrowed his eyes, "Thank god you're not pregnant. "

"I wish I was, "She stamped her foot, "Huey, you'll never get enough of me. "The look in her eyes was killer, but it didn't faze Huey, "No, I've had enough of you Clara. "He shot back, "Every time I see you, you ask for money. I know your game. I have a wedding to pay for and a fiancée at home. I'm done with these games. "He turned around, ready to walk out of the room.

"She'll never forgive you, "Clara tried again, trying to stop him from leaving, "If you think she knows, then she probably does. There's no point in trying. "Clara gave him a smug look that made him want to punch her in the face, but he didn't. He hated the fact that Clara thought she was always right and could always get her way with anything.

"Yes there is. "Huey shot her a deadly look, "I love Jazmine, more than anything. It took me a while to realize it, but I love her. "

"Didn't she fuck someone else while y'all were on that break? "Clara pointed out, reminding Huey of the past. Huey shook her head, "We took that break because of me; it was my fault. Everything is my fault. "

"She won't want you anymore, "Clara said in a teasing tone. She hoped it was enough to make Huey stay. She had met Huey a while back, and they had clicked instantly. She knew that he should be with her instead of that girl Jazmine, but he wasn't seeing it Clara's way. At least, Clara thought that Huey should be with her instead.

Huey began to leave, "I can try, "He said, walking away from Clara forever.

* * *

There was a knock on the Freeman's door.

Riley went to open it, expecting maybe a delivery person or something. Instead, he found Jazmine. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a rich purple button up blouse. Her afro was done back in long, straight locks that went down her back. She wore black pumps that made her stand a little bit taller, but not taller than Riley. She carried a purse, and she looked to be crying.

"Can I come in? "She asked.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, sure, "He said.

Jazmine stepped inside, taking her heels off and setting them aside. He led her to the living room where she sat down on the couch. She once again buried her face into her hands.

"What's going on? "He asked, concerned. He hadn't seen Jazmine act like this before.

"Huey's cheating on me. "She said.

There was a silence.

"What? "Riley felt his mouth go dry. Huey was cheating on Jazmine? "How do you know? "He asked. Jazmine sniffed, "He left his phone in the car a few days ago and someone texted him. I read it. It was from an unsaved number, but they had been having conversations for a long time, talking about meeting up in motels and whatnot. He would refer to the person as a her, and then I read the parts where she'd compliment him on great s-sex, "The information shocked Riley as Jazmine began to sob.

Riley pulled Jazmine into a hug, "Damn Jaz, I-I don't know what to say, "He stroked her hair, "Have you told him? "

"No, "Jazmine said, "I just ignored it. "

"Why? "He asked. The Jazmine he knew so many years ago wouldn't brought it up the moment she found out about it. So why was she holding back now? Jazmine cried harder, "I don't know! "She sobbed.

"Have ya told Cindy at least? "He asked another question. Jazmine shook her head, "I haven't been able to bring it up. I want to tell her, but I don't want her to go yelling at Huey about it. "She hugged herself, "I just don't know what to do! Riley, we're supposed to be getting married soon! Everyone in my family has been talking about it! "

Riley honestly didn't know what to do. He would never have guessed that Huey would cheat on Jazmine in a million years. He had always seemed to be so in love with her, ever since they were children. Riley guessed he was wrong; anyone is capable of doing anything these days. But Huey?

"Jazmine, you can't just ignore this. "Riley pointed out, "You're going to marry the nigga for fucks sakes. You have to talk to him about it. "He hated having to be the logical one, but Jazmine was in the wrong for just ignoring the fact that her soon-to-be-husband in eight months was cheating on her with some half-time hoe who probably had like 3 kids already for 3 different men. He betted that this said hoe would turn up magically pregnant soon, and that would just crush Jazmine even more.

It crushed Jazmine's soul to know that Huey had been with another girl. It killed her to know that he had been fucking someone else for who knows how long. It killed her so much that at that moment, the sadness in her heart boiled up to something else; pure, intoxicating rage.

Jazmine grabbed her cell phone from her purse and began to dial a number. Riley sensed the shift in her emotions, "What are ya gonna do? "He asked hesitantly. The look on her face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm telling Cindy. "She replied. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited until Cindy picked up, "Cindy? Hey, I have something to tell you, "She said between sniffs. Riley watched as she walked away and began to explain everything to Cindy. The next thing he knew, he could hear Cindy's screaming voice from where he was sitting in the living room.

"THAT NIGGAS BEEN DOIN' WHAT?! "Cindy screeched. He then heard Jazmine's failed attempts to muffle her own sobs as she began to agree.

Riley could already picture what Cindy was doing; sharpening her knives and readying her guns, if she owned any. Finally, Jazmine walked back into the room, "She's gonna come over right now, "Jazmine said.

Riley nodded, "Okay, "He had n o idea what was about to go down when Cindy showed up.

* * *

Cindy clicked her phone off and tossed it into her purse. She pulled on some clothes and her shoes and tied her hair up. Caesar had the day off, so he was in the living room of their home with Dani. She grabbed her car keys and began towards the door, "Caesar, I have to go meet up with Jaz, "She stated, her voice icy and full of anger.

"Why? "He asked, concern on his face.

"Turns out Mr. Perfect-fucking-Freeman isn't so damn perfect after all, "She threw her hands up in the air, releasing the door that finished opening by itself, "Huey's been cheating on her, Caesar. "

Caesar's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? "He asked. Of all the people to cheat... Huey? But didn't Huey love Jazmine so much that he wanted to marry her as soon as they got out of high school? Wasn't he the one who asked her out on dates and brought her cheesy gifts and made up ridiculous songs that they probably couldn't remember now, but they were all about Jazmine.

"Yes! She just told me everything! The texts, the calls, the motel meet ups, everything! "Cindy exclaimed, "We're gonna go find that bitch and show her what's up. You don't mess with Cynthia McPhearson-Caesar's fucking family. "

"Whoa, Cindy, calm down, "Caesar said, stopping her, "Look, I know you're pissed off and you wanna go bash some skulls in, but first, I'd confront Huey. "He set Dani down in her play pin and was at Cindy's side in moments, "I don't understand why Huey would do that, and I'm pretty pissed too, but you can't just be going around banging heads assuming that she's Huey's side hoe. "

Cindy sighed, "I guess, "She muttered.

"Get Jazmine to talk to Huey about this. Maybe he'll tell you who his side bitch is when she does. "Caesar leaned down and kissed Cindy on the forehead. She smiled, "Okay, okay, I won't go killing bitches just yet. "She winked at him.

Cindy headed out of the house and into the car. She texted Jazmine what Caesar had suggested.

 **From Jaz: Okay.**

* * *

 **CHILL CHILL CHILL DON'T BE MAD BRUH. Just know that I warned you, this story has a lot of twists in it!**

 **Xoxo, queen**


	4. Losing Love

**I'm back guys**

* * *

Jazmine was cutting up greens for a salad.

Huey would be home any minute now. She was going to set her plan in motion. She had remembered the girl's number and wrote it down on Huey's napkin, so that when he opened it that would be the first thing he'd see. Then…she didn't know what would happen next exactly.

She dressed to impress, too. She wore a pretty pencil skirt that hugged her body and a skin tight shirt that showed off her curves with sandals. Her hair and makeup was done flawlessly. She had taken plenty of pain medicine to keep her from wanting to throw up during the middle of her confrontation.

She had just finished furiously making the salad when she heard the apartment door open and Huey step inside. She put on her best smile and turned around, watching her fiancée enter the small dining room.

Huey arched a brow when he saw what his fiancée was wearing, "Jazmine? What are you wearing? "He asked, baffled. Jazmine had never dressed up like this before while making dinner. It seemed a little off to Huey.

"What? I can't dress up? "She asked, trying to even out her tone, making her seem like everything was natural.

Like the idiot he was, Huey bought it. He let out a small breath and sat down at his usual spot at their two person dinner table. Jazmine set the salad bowl down on the table, along with the pork chops and green beans she had fixed up. She stood back up and walked to the kitchen, quickly wiping her hands off and taking her place at her seat across from Huey.

She watched as Huey began to pile food on his plate, and her rage boiled. She tapped her foot silently while she took a sip of her water.

Huey eyed her, "Aren't you gonna eat? "He asked. She nodded, "Yes, in a moment, "Was her reply, and she gave him a sweet smile.

Jazmine's nerves kicked in as he reached for the napkin, which had been placed underneath his fork on the left side of his plate. She nervously watched as he began to slowly open it and fan it out.

Huey's heart dropped.

Written in pink ink in big bold numbers was Clara's phone number; the unknown contact on his phone. Huey stared at it for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should respond to it.

Jazmine saw him tense up once he opened the napkin and she smiled. Her stomach began to hurt, but she ignored it.

"Well? "She asked, standing.

Huey felt his throat go dry. He stood up so she wouldn't be towering over him, "Jazmine please, let me ex-, "But she had grabbed his plate of food and slammed it into his face. Huey gasped as he fell backwards, landing in his back on the floor. The chair behind him tipped over and fell with a hard thud. Jazmine then grabbed his drink and poured it on him.

"Jazmine! What the hell?! "He yelled, standing back up and taking off his shirt. He ran his hands through his afro, trying to get the green beans out of it. Jazmine only gave him a hard glare, "I've loved you since we were children, "She began, "Only for you to go cheat on me with some whore?! "

Huey sighed, "Jazmine, please, "He walked over to her and tried to pull her into his arms, but Jazmine pushed him back, "No 'Jazmine please' bullshit! Now who the hell was she? "Jazmine asked.

Huey grunted, "Her name's Clara, "He muttered, "She was an intern at my work. We've only been hooking up for half a year now. "

The words sunk in. Half a year. Half a year of Huey fucking an intern from work behind Jazmine's back. She took a shaky breath, "Why? "She asked, suddenly weak.

Huey hated to see Jazmine like this, but he made her this way, "I-I don't know Jazmine, "He admitted, "Everything was just piling on top of me. "

"That's no fucking excuse, "Jazmine shot back, "There is no fucking excuse for cheating! "She felt like stabbing him for the hell of it. Jazmine felt her anger boil up higher as Huey tried to pull her into an embrace. She pushed him back, "Don't you touch me! "She screamed, but she began to sob.

Huey picked his chair up and sat on it, putting his face in his hands, "Jazmine, Jazmine, I'm so sorry, "He whispered, "I already ended it with her, I swear Jazmine. "

"Uh huh, "She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did, because I'm guessing you realized that I found out. "

It all made sense to Huey now, why Jazmine had been so distant the past few days. She had found out about him and Clara, she just didn't know what to do about it.

"Why didn't you confront me when you found out? "He asked. Jazmine brushed some tears away, "I don't know, "She replied sadly, "I don't know. "She felt so weak and used. Huey had used her. He was the love of her life, and he betrayed her. The one she loved most turned into a traitor.

"Please Jazmine, "Huey tried again, standing, "I'm so sorry, please, let me fix this. Let me fix this relationship, our relationship. Jazmine, we're gonna get married in a few months, please, let me prove to you that I love you. I promise you Jazmine, I'll never do this again, "Huey truly did feel utter regret for what he had done, and Jazmine could see it in his eyes. She could see how regretful he was.

But Jazmine didn't care.

"No, we were going to get married, "She spat. She turned on her heel and marched to the bedroom, only to emerge a few moments later with a large purse and an even larger zebra stripped suitcase. She grabbed her smaller purse with her phone and car keys inside and began to head to the door.

Huey stepped in front of her, "Jazmine, Jazmine wait, "He pleaded. He felt the tears slip down his face faster than he could stop them. Jazmine only pushed passed him and opened the door. She threw her things out before Huey could grab them.

Huey took ahold of her arm and pulled her into him, "Jazmine baby, please, "He sobbed quietly, kissing her head and forehead. It disgusted Jazmine to know that his lips had been on another woman while he was still with her.

Jazmine wanted to throw up, the tension and anger was starting to get to her, but she held it in. "Get out of my fucking way, "She shot back, kneeing him hard in the groin. Huey cried out and fell to his knees. Jazmine didn't think twice about turning around and leaving.

She stopped at the door, glancing at him from over her shoulder, "By the way, the wedding's off, "She called over her shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Jazmine's heart was truly broken as she made her way to her car and began to pile her things inside. She was crying as she slammed her trunk closed and climbed into the driver's seat, turning the engine on and backing out of the parking space. She sobbed even more as she saw Huey appear from the apartment, running over to the car to try and convince her to stay.

But Jazmine couldn't stay. She couldn't bear to think that the one she loved had cheated on her. He had played her, used her. He had been with another woman, kissed another woman, made love to another woman, and had probably told that other woman that he loved her, too.

Huey watched with a broken heart as Jazmine sped out of the apartment complex parking lot.

* * *

Jazmine ended up driving around for an hour before she made her way to Cindy's place. Cindy was there on the step to her apartment waiting for her. She embraced Jazmine in a comforting hug as Jazmine cried into Cindy's chest. Caesar came out and grabbed Jazmine's things from her car as Cindy led Jazmine inside the apartment.

Dani was in her play pin as Jazmine entered the living room. Caesar set her things down by the couch while Jazmine fell into it, crying as hard as she could. Cindy rushed to the fridge and grabbed the large bucket of ice cream she had bought that day and a spoon before returning to Jazmine. Jazmine took it in a heartbeat, opening the bucket and stuffing scoop after scoop of ice cream into her mouth while she cried.

Caesar took Dani into his and Cindy's bedroom while Cindy stayed in the living room to talk to Jazmine.

"What did you do after you told him that you knew? "Cindy asked. Jazmine had told her of her plan; how she was going to write the side chick's cell phone number on the napkin and confront Huey with it. She didn't know what Jazmine was going to do afterwards, however.

"I threw his food on him and I yelled at him, "Jazmine sniffed. Cindy's eyes widened, "Whoa, wait, you did what?! "She was so shocked and impressed that she didn't know what to express. Jazmine chuckled sadly, wiping some tears from her eyes and smearing her makeup in the process. "Yeah, pretty bold right? "

"No kidding! "Cindy gapped. She had never known Jazmine could be like that. Jazmine had always been the sweet, loving girlfriend and best friend. Now she was some kickass woman with a strong will and a no nonsense attitude.

Caesar came back into the living room, "You can sleep on the couch if you want Jaz, "He said, "We don't really have an air mattress or anything, sorry. "

"No, its okay, the couch's good, "Jazmine assured him. Cindy felt bad; she didn't want Jazmine sleeping on the couch at all, but there was no other room in the apartment for a fourth person.

"Oh wait a minute! "She exclaimed, "You can stay with Riley! "

"Riley? "Both Caesar and Jazmine gave Cindy a look. Cindy rolled her eyes, "C'mon, it'll be better than sleeping on this couch. Besides, I can go visit you with Dani all day while Caesar's at work, "She shot Caesar a toothy grin that made him roll his eyes.

"Well, okay, "Jazmine said, "I'll go over there in a little bit. Can you call him, by any chance? "

"Sure, I have Mr. Freeman's home number, "Cindy replied smoothly. She stood up and strode into her bedroom, grabbing her cell phone from the charger. She dialed Mr. Freeman's number, hoping someone would be awake or home.

"'Ello? "A deep voice asked; Riley, "Hey Riley, it's Cindy, "Cindy began. Riley seemed to be scoffing of some kind, "Yeah Cindy? What's up? "He asked. Cindy twirled a strand of hair with her finger, "Listen, I need a favor, "

"What kinda favor? "He asked.

"Can you and Mr. Freeman take in Jaz for a while? She just left Huey, and there's no room at the apartment for her, "Cindy said all in one breath. She heard Riley chuckle sadly, "Yeah, sure, I'll let granddad know, "He replied. Cindy did a small victory dance in her room, "Thank you! She'll be over in a while, "Cindy said. Riley made a grunting noise that was probably meant to be an okay, so Cindy hung up.

"Good news, "She said, reentering the living room. She found Jazmine sobbing into Caesar's chest, asking him why this had to happen to her. Caesar gave Cindy a pleading look as if to beg for help. Cindy sighed and pried Jazmine off of Caesar, only for Jazmine to latch herself on to Cindy.

"Listen Jaz, "Cindy started again, "Riley said he's gonna take ya in. "

"R-really? "Jazmine hiccupped. By now, all her makeup had smeared off and was on tissues that were scattered around the couch. Cindy brushed a few onto the floor, "Yeah, I told him you'd be over there later. "She said. Jazmine gave a small smile.

"What'cha wanna do till then? "Cindy asked. Jazmine shrugged.

The two ended up spending the rest of the evening talking about Huey. Jazmine told Cindy about her suspicions and the small hints, and Cindy was getting angrier and angrier to the point where Caesar had to physically restrain her from jumping up and running to her car to go beat up Huey.

Finally, Jazmine piled into her car with her things, with the help from Caesar. Cindy asked Jazmine if she wanted her to accompany her to the Freeman's, but Jazmine assured her that it was okay. Jazmine took off towards the Freeman residence.

She ringed the doorbell anxiously. She heard loud crashes from the other side of the door, and Riley was standing there, the door wide open.

"Here, lemme get yo things, "He said, grabbing her heavy suitcase and large purse while she clung to her smaller one. He gestured for her to go inside, and she did. Riley set her things beside the stairway and closed the door. Jazmine took off her shoes and placed them beside her things.

"Why are you lookin' all fancy? "Riley asked as he and Jazmine entered the living room. Jazmine chuckled, "It's a long story, "She replied.

Mr. Freeman was sitting in his recliner. Ruckus sat on the couch. They were watching a very graphic soap opera of some kind. Suddenly, Mr. Freeman turned it off and hobbled to his feet, "Jazmine baby, you're here! "He exclaimed. Jazmine welcomed his hug, "It's good to see you Mr. Freeman, "She said.

"Why ya gotta turn of the TV Robert? "Ruckus grumbled from the couch.

Mr. Freeman ignored him "Listen little baby, I'm so sorry for the whole Huey thing. "He said sincerely, "I had no idea…, "The idea of Huey cheating on Jazmine was shocking and it seemed unreal, but it did happen.

"It's okay Mr. Freeman, "Jazmine smiled painfully. In truth, she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and tried to put it back in place, but they failed miserably. Jazmine was stuck.

"Here, I'll lead you up to your room, "Riley offered, taking her arm gently and leading her back to the staircase. Jazmine only followed him like a lost puppy as he climbed the stairs; she followed at his heel. They made it into one of the guest rooms, where he set her things down and opened the curtains, letting in some light.

"You can stay here as long as you want to, "Riley offered, "I know it's not much, but it'll be okay for now. Until you can figure something out…, "Riley mentally slapped himself; he shouldn't be talking about any of that right now. He waited for Jazmine to start crying again, but she didn't. She was silent behind him.

He turned around to find her fidgeting with a ring on her finger; the engagement ring. He sighed, "Jaz, do ya wanna talk about it? "He asked. Jazmine shook her head, slipping the ring off her finger, "No, I just want to pretend like none of it ever happened. I never want to see that horrible bastard again! "She threw the ring at the wall, smashing it in the process. Bits of silver and diamond scattered onto the floor. The sun's light made the crystals illuminate, creating little rainbows here and there. It was beautiful, but the moment wasn't.

Jazmine threw herself onto the bed and cried as hard as she could into it. Riley stood there for a moment before deciding to slowly walk to the door. He stopped just before leaving, "Are ya sure? "He asked.

Jazmine let out a noise that sounded like a yes, so Riley left.

What he didn't realize was that Jazmine had actually said no.

* * *

 **Tell me what'cha think is going to happen with this story guys**

 **xoxo, queen**


	5. Fighting

**Hey guys, it's been awhile, sorry guys.**

* * *

"Cindy, please, "Huey was on the phone with a less-than-happy Cindy, who thought it was pretty ballsy of him to be calling her only a day after Jazmine confronted him about the affair. Cindy had been told that the woman's name was Clara.

"Listen Huey, Jazmine doesn't want to see you. "Cindy replied, annoyed. She fumbled with Dani's car seat, trying to strap her daughter in. At the moment, she was going to head over to the Freeman's house while Caesar was at work. She was afraid that if she left Jazmine alone, Huey would find her and pull her back into a life of lies.

"Cindy, I have to talk to her, "Huey said. He was currently laying on his couch, staring up at a blank ceiling. The day before, when Jazmine had left, he had tried to call her several times, but she never answered. He couldn't catch her leaving, either. By the time he had come back outside with his own car keys and had driven to the front of the complex, her car was out of sight.

"No you don't. "Cindy shot back, "Now, who the hell was Clara? "

Huey dreaded hearing that name; Clara. It only reminded him of his biggest mistake ever; the mistake that cost him his fiancée. Huey sighed, "Cindy, just drop it. "He said, "There's no point in going to whip her ass or anything, I already ended it. "

"Ha! Like I'd believe that! "Cindy laughed mockingly, getting into her car and driving towards the Freeman house, "Huey, just do yourself a favor. Leave Jazmine alone, or you'll have me to deal with. "And with that, Cindy hung up on him.

Huey sighed once more as his phone clicked off. He had no idea where she would be. Her only option would be Cindy's house, but from the sound of Cindy's voice, Jazmine wasn't there.

Unless…

Hoping his gut was right, Huey dressed himself and headed to his grandfather's house.

Jazmine watched TV with Cindy and Dani. Riley had gone off to get a job, Mr. Freeman and Ruckus were asleep, leaving the three alone. They were all quiet, except for the occasional babble from Dani. Jazmine smiled sadly as she stared at Dani. All her life, she had wanted a child with Huey, a life, a family, with Huey. But all that had been ruined in an instant.

"Cindy, "Jazmine began, getting her friend's attention, "Hmm? "

"Should I talk to him? "She asked. Cindy whirled her head around to give Jazmine a look, "Are you crazy? "She asked. Jazmine shrugged, "I dunno…I just thought maybe it would be a god idea. "

"No, it's not a good idea! "Cindy exclaimed, "Jaz, he cheated on you! You can't just go back to him the day after you found out! "Jazmine began to cry a little, "I know, I know…, "She replied in a whispered tone. She wanted to see Huey, she wanted to feel his arms wrap around her in an assuring and loving embrace, telling her that he loved her and only her, forever.

But he wasn't going to do that, and Cindy probably wouldn't let him.

There was a knock at the door. Cindy stood up quicker than Jazmine, "I'll get it girl, "She said, allowing Jazmine to sit back down next to Dani. Dani gave her aunt a pleasured smile, showing off her gums.

The next thing Jazmine knew, she could hear Cindy shrieking and running into the kitchen, only to run back to the front door, "What the fuck are you doing here you bitch?! "She heard her scream. Jazmine leaped up and followed Cindy to the front room…where she spotted Huey trying to wrestle a carving knife out of her hand. Cindy had managed to nick him on the face, drawing little blood.

Jazmine's stomach dropped. She felt the pain and the nausea return instantly just by looking at him, "What are you doing here? "She asked quietly. Huey grabbed the knife from Cindy and pushed her back some, tossing the knife outside. Cindy growled and bounced after it without thinking, only for Huey to slam and lock the door behind her, locking Cindy outside.

Jazmine was now a little scared. She backed up into the living room where Dani was, only for Huey to follow her, "Jazmine, please, let me explain, "He begged. Jazmine shook her head, hardening her face the way Cindy had told her to do , "No Huey, all you want to do is try and make up for something that can never be forgiven! "She spoke the truth.

"I know you won't forgive me, "Huey said, "But please, can't we work things out? I know we can Jaz, we've gotten into plenty of arguments before. "

"Yeah, but never this big, "She shot back, angered. She gave him a glare, "You lied to me, you slept with someone else, you cheated on me! "She wanted to make him feel the same pain she felt. She wanted him to know what she was feeling, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do.

"What the hell is goin' on down here? "Mr. Freeman called out from the stairs. He descended and arrived at the front door, where he heard banging on the door. He opened it and Cindy toppled inside, nearly falling onto her face. Mr. Freeman then spotted his oldest grandson, Huey, arguing with Jazmine.

"Huey, what are you doin' here? "He asked as he entered the living room with Cindy. Huey sighed, "Granddad, I need to be alone with Jazmine right now, "He said, "Hell no! "Cindy piped up, "You need to leave, you locked me out of the damn house while my child is in here! "She screamed. Mr. Freeman's eyes went wide, "You locked Cindy outside? "He arched his brow.

"Yes, Granddad, "Huey replied, annoyed, "Cindy, I'm not leaving. "

"Get the hell outta here Huey, "Cindy was ready to pounce on him, knife in hand. Mr. Freeman quickly grabbed it from her and quickly tucked it away, "No knives right now, "He said to her, earning a huff of exasperation.

"I'm here to talk to my girlfriend, "Huey narrowed his eyes, "I'm not your girlfriend, "Jazmine shot back, "I left you yesterday, or don't you remember that? "

"Jazmine, we can work this out, "Huey said. Jazmine shook her head, "No Huey, we can't, and I don't want to, now get out, "She turned her back to him. Cindy pushed Huey aside and went to pick up Dani, who remained silent the entire time, chewing contently on a toy. Jazmine felt Huey place a hand on her waist, wrapping it around her in some kind of embrace.

"Jazmine, please, "He whispered, "Don't do this. "

She sucked in a breath, "You should've thought of this before you cheated on me asshole, "She muttered. She shook his grip away, "Now get the fuck out of here already! "

The room was dead silent. Huey felt his heart clench up and his hands balled into fists. He grabbed Jazmine by the arms and whirled her around to face him, "Jazmine, listen to me, I'm going to make this up to you, "He tried for the 100th time it seemed, "I'm going to make you forgive me somehow, and I'm going to marry you, "Jazmine scoffed and pushed him away.

"You can try, "She spat, "But it'll never work. "

Huey furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw, "It will someday, "He said, "And I'll wait until it does. "With that, he turned on his heel and strode to the front door just as Riley opened it, home from work.

"Whoa Huey, what are you doin' here-, "But Huey only shoved passed him and outside to his car. Riley arched a brow and headed in to find a baffled Mr. Freeman and Cindy, a naïve Dani, and a shaken up Jazmine, "Okay, what happened while I was gone? "Riley asked.

Cindy shook her head, "Your idiot of a brother just came and tried to get Jazmine back, "She chuckled, "I feel bad for him, it'll never work. "

Riley glanced over at Jazmine, who looked scared and confused. He motioned for her to follow him upstairs into his bedroom, where he shut the door, leaving Cindy and Mr. Freeman downstairs to talk.

"Okay, what happened? "He asked.

Jazmine sat on his bed, "Just like Cindy said; Huey came over and tried to win me over. "She replied darkly. She pulled his knees to her chest like a small child, "I'm such an idiot, "She whispered.

"Hey, no way, "Riley replied. He sat down next to her, "Jazmine, this ain't your fault. This is Huey's fault, all of it. Huey was wrong to cheat on you in the first place. "He patted her back awkwardly, trying to reassure his friend that everything was just Huey's fault.

"I was stupid to try and leave, "She said, brushing tears from her eyes, "Huey is impossible. "

"He loves you Jazmine, "Riley stated, "He may not have showed it by cheating on you, but he does love you. He doesn't deserve you, though. "Riley gave Jazmine a hug, "He doesn't deserve someone like you, someone who's loyal and honest and loving. "Jazmine chuckled, "Think so? "

"Know so, "Riley replied. He hugged Jazmine once more and she stood up, "Thanks for the encouragement, "She smiled, leaving the room. Riley nodded and watched her walk out. The thudding of his heartbeat began to subside, until it ceased.

* * *

Huey sat in a bar downtown, trying to drink his sorrows away. He needed to have her back; Jazmine. His Jazmine. She would always be his Jazmine in his mind. He took a swig from his fourth beer. He heard the seat next to him slide and someone sat down, "Aye man, you alright? "A familiar accent asked.

Caesar hadn't told Cindy he was meeting Huey. He didn't want her to start bitching at him about how Huey was a total asshole and a cheating scumbag, and she was very much right. But Huey was still his friend, his best friend, and he needed to be there for him.

"No, "Huey burped, "I dunno what to do, "He admitted. Caesar sighed, "Well, it ain't gonna be easy Huey. You cheated on her for Christ's sake, I hope you're not working with that intern anymore. "

"No, "Huey shook his head, "I changed departments. She has tried to contact me, but I've made it clear I don't want her anymore. She was a mistake. "

Caesar shook his head and chuckled, "Huey, she wasn't just a mistake. She was THE mistake, the mistake that cost you your future with Jazmine. "

"Yeah, I've noticed, "Huey put his head down on the bar, "What am I going to do? We were supposed to get married this year! "

"Huey, it's not gonna come easy, "Caesar said. "You broke her heart man. Jazmine didn't deserve that, "He was only telling him the truth, "Jazmine never deserved getting lied to and cheated on for a year and a half. What was the motive? "

Huey shook his head, "I don't even remember anymore. "

But he did.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Who was he? "An angered Huey asked his girlfriend, Jazmine. Jazmine cowered in fear under him, "Huey, why are you so angry? You wanted this break! "She cried back, "You wanted to have some space! You broke up with me! "She sobbed. Huey felt his blood boil, "That doesn't mean you can go out and sleep with someone else! "He shot back._

 _Jazmine furrowed her brow, "We were done Huey, "She snarled, "You left me! What else was I supposed to do, wait for you to come back someday? "_

 _Huey knew that he didn't want her to do that, but anything other than sleeping with someone else was better._

 _ **End flashback**_

Huey hated those memories. Those memories pained him a lot, and he knew that they hurt Jazmine, too. But this was his fault now. The only person to blame was himself.

"She didn't actually cheat on you, "Caesar muttered. He knew that Huey was thinking about that day a few years back, when the two broke up for a month after a huge argument. Huey sighed, "I know, Caesar, I know. "

"I still don't understand why you treated the whole situation as if she had cheated on you, "Caesar shrugged, ordering himself a beer, "You took it a bit far, I mean, you guys had been over for about a month at least. Gotta move on sometime. "

"But she knew I would be back, "Huey hissed. He stood up, leaving some money on the counter, "Now I have to go find a way to get her back. "He muttered, leaving the bar. Caesar nodded his way, leaning forward in his seat to take a sip out of his beer that was placed in a silvery white cup. He sighed, chuckling again to himself.

"Huey, you one dumbass motherfucker. "He giggled.

Huey hopped into his car and began to drive out of the parking lot. What on earth could he do to win back Jazmine? Cindy would never let him go near her ever again for at least a few years, so long as Jazmine listened to her. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He was really stuck in something sticky, and he didn't know how to get out of it.

He was in front of his apartment now, turning the engine off and getting out. He slightly stumbled towards the door, opening it with his key. He was met with total darkness as he entered, not a single light was on. Odd, he thought that he had left something on…

He closed the door and flicked on the living room light and screamed like a five year old girl.

Sitting on his couch was Clara, wearing a revealing black dress with heels. She looked like she had really taken her time getting herself nice and dressed up—just for Huey. She smiled sweetly, "Remember the time you lost your key? "She asked, holding up one by a chain. Huey's jaw tightened, "You left it at my place. Thought I'd keep it. "She smirked.

Huey growled, "What do you want Clara? "He asked, but it was more like he was demanding her to tell him. Clara scoffed, "Baby, I heard all about how you bitchy fiancée left you. I'm here to make everything better. "She stood up, sauntering over to him. He backed up until his back was against his front door and she was pushing herself on top of him, "Don't you miss me? "

She had that look on her face; the look she would give him when she wanted something. Huey couldn't resist it back then, but now he had the strength to push her away, "I'm done with you Clara, "He spat, "You were just a thing. "

Clara huffed, "Well, I'm guessing little Miss Jazmine didn't think it that way, did she? "Clara liked seeing Huey suffer. She held onto it; anything to make him come back to her.

"Get out of my apartment, "He ordered. He turned around to open the front door when Clara stopped him, "But baby, I can help you, "She offered, "I know how to make you feel better…, "She eyed his pants, "I just need you to let me… "

"No, "Huey slapped her vying hands away, "Get out before I call the cops, "He grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door, "You're nothing to me bitch! "He yelled, "I don't love you Clara, I never did. "

Clara frowned, "But I-, "Huey slammed the door shut in her face, locking it. He slumped down on the couch while Clara banged on the front door loudly, calling Huey's name. At some point, he heard someone scream at her and Clara stopped.

What happened, Huey didn't care to know.

* * *

 **Sorry again guys**

 **xoxo, Queen**


	6. Favors and a Friend

**Thanks for being patient guys. this chapter has a little more mature content in it, so be warned, and check out my newest story: Wuncler Academy (:**

* * *

Riley took a seat at a booth table in the newly opened restaurant, Jack's Place, in downtown Woodcrest. There were people trickling in from outside; it was only eight in the morning. Riley had gotten a call only an hour ago and was asked to meet at this hole in the wall. It smelled heavily of beer, even though nobody would probably be ordering any this early.

A waitress came up to him, a perky looking red head with lots of freckles. She smiled at him with thin lips, "What can I get you? "She asked.

"A coke, "Riley replied. The girl nodded and wrote something down on her notepad, giving Riley the chance to glance at her nametag: Karla. She then looked back at him, "Do you need anything else? "She asked another question. Riley shook his head, "I'm just waiting for someone. "He answered. Karla nodded and walked away.

Riley sat there another five minutes, enough time to get his drink and order a meal, before his requester sat across from him. "Took ya long enough, "Riley muttered.

Huey grumbled at his brother, "Listen, I need a favor. "Huey began. Riley laughed, "If you want me to talk to her, not a chance, "He drummed his fingers on the table, "She's really pissed off Huey; Cindy is too. "Huey sighed, "I know Riley, but that's why I need your help. Jazmine will listen to you. "

"What makes you so sure she will? "Riley asked. Huey scratched his head, "Well, you're not me. "

Riley burst into laughter, "True, I sure as hell ain't you! "

Huey arched a brow, "I'm guessing you don't like me all too much right now either, "He asked. Riley shook his head, still laughing, "Boy, you did a dumbass move. How can you cheat on a loyal ass girl like Jazmine? A girl who's willing to take on the world with ya, I can't understand. "He took a sip from his coke, "She has every right to hate you right now. "

"But I don't want her to hate me forever, "Huey shot back, "I want to fix this. "

"Well, this is on you, "Riley retorted, "I'm not playing wingman and help you win back the girl you broke into pieces. "

"Why not? "Huey then asked, "It's not like you like her, "

Riley felt his face heat up, "Course not, but she's my friend. I'd do the same for any of my friends. "The waitress came by and set down Riley's food; a large hamburger with fries and ketchup. He took a big bite hungrily, "I know you love her man, "Riley said between chews, "But I don't know if you can fix this. "

"I can, "Huey replied.

They sat there for a few more minutes, enough time for Riley to scarf down some more food and finish his coke. Finally, he pulled out his wallet and tossed a few crumpled dollars onto the table, "I got the tip, "He winked at his brother and started to walk out of the restaurant.

Huey rubbed his head with a hand and groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder without Riley. Cindy wouldn't even let him near Jazmine, and Jazmine refused to answer any of his calls or texts. He gave some money to the waitress to pay for Riley's food and left.

* * *

Jazmine was throwing up in the bathroom.

She had been there for most of the morning. It was sickening to hear her continuously vomit over and over again, Cindy couldn't bear it. She had called Riley and told him to pick up some medicine for her, and he said yes. Hearing his voice gave her butterflies, but she didn't tell anyone that.

She returned upstairs to the bathroom, where Jazmine was leaned over the toilet on her knees. She had just finished throwing up again and was propped against the bathtub. Cindy gave her a glass of water to down, "How ya feeling? "Cindy asked. Jazmine shrugged, "Tired, my stomach hurts like hell. "

Cindy rubbed her own stomach, "I feel ya girl. "

"What, period? "Jazmine asked. Cindy nodded, "Yeah, started yesterday. Cramps have been killing me all night. "

"Huh, I haven't started mine yet…, "Jazmine furrowed her brow as she began to think, "Actually, I don't know when I'm supposed to start. "

Cindy arched a thin eyebrow, "Really? You don't like, keep track? "

"Yes, I do, "Jazmine shrugged.

It clicked instantly in Cindy's mind.

"Jazmine, you don't think you're…, "She paused for Jazmine to catch up. When she did, she let out an ear deafening scream, "No! I can't be! "She cried.

"What's goin' on up there? "Mr. Freeman hollered from the bottom of the stairs. He would go up there and find out, but he was too tired to climb those god forsaken steps. Cindy opened the door and responded, "We're okay Mr. Freeman, Jazmine's just being a little overexcited! "

Mr. Freeman grunted loudly in reply and headed back into the living room with Ruckus and Dani, whom he had been playing with .

Cindy stood in front of Jazmine in the bathroom. She couldn't leave; Riley had taken the car and Caesar had dropped her off earlier that day. There was no one to get a test for Jazmine.

Except for one person. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent a speedy text.

In less than thirty minutes there was a knock at the door. Cindy rushed to open it, revealing three girls.

One was a short Latina looking girl with dark brown hair and huge, doe eyes. She looked young and perky. The second was an older looking brunette with green eyes and overly done makeup. The third was a tall, seductive looking woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, well Cindy, "The blonde smacked her lips together as she stepped inside, "It's been a while. "She inhaled the familiar scents of the home, "And it's been forever since I've been here! "

"Did you bring it? "Cindy asked. The woman nodded, pulling out a small box from her large Michael Kors purse. Cindy grabbed it and rushed upstairs. The woman and her friends followed them upstairs, shutting the front door behind them. They meet Cindy just as she was leaving the bathroom, "She's gonna take a minute in there, "Cindy said. The woman nodded, "Is that all you needed sweet pea? "

Cindy shrugged, "You can stay if you want. We're the only one's here. "

"I see. Oh! A little birdy told me that Jazmine got cheated on…, "The woman arched her brow, "Isn't she Huey's fiancée? "

"Ex-fiancée, "Cindy huffed, "She left him when she found out. "

"Good for her, "The brunette chimed in.

Jazmine came out of the bathroom, "We have to wait, "She said. She spotted the woman and her friends, "Cristal? "

Cristal beamed back with pearly white teeth, "Jazmine, it's been forever! "She hugged Jazmine warmly. The other two girls merely smiled, "These are my friend; Ava, "She gestured to the Latina, "And Merlyn, "She gestured towards the brunette. Jazmine waved at the two and then led them into her temporary room.

"So spill, "Cristal flopped onto the bed, "What the hell happened with Huey? "

Jazmine teared up at his name, "He fucking cheated on me, that's what happened. "

"Oh, I've never heard Jazmine cuss before! "Cristal cackled. She tossed her purse onto the ground and rolled over for Ava and Merlyn.

"Who are you two exactly? "Cindy asked.

Cristal sat up, "I'm so petty for not introducing you two to my friends properly, silly me, "She winked, "Merlyn is a newbie for a Pimp Named Slickback and Ava was a former worker, "

"Former? "Jazmine arched a brow.

"Yes, formerly, "Ava's accent was thick as she spoke, "I worked for two years before switching over to porn. "

"Porn? "Cindy gapped. Ava laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I've been working in the industry for a month now. "She counted on her fingers, "A month and two days. "

"Ava left after Slickback decided to backhand her so hard she had a black eye for two weeks straight, "Cristal explained, "Couldn't work the entire time. She got fed up with it and left for the industry. "

"Why didn't you come with? "Ava asked, picking at her manicured nails, "I offered you a job but you didn't even jump at it. Stupid little Bree did. "She rolled her eyes. Obviously, Bree wasn't her favorite person. "Why didn't you? "Jazmine asked. Cristal thought for a moment and rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe because I don't want to be filmed for the whole world to see! "She exclaimed.

"It's so much better than working the streets, "Ava countered, "The guys are so nice, it's all just an act. Nothing in the shoots are real, it's all fake, "She rolled onto the floor and sat on her knees, "I can't wait to become big. "She smiled as wide as she could.

"Big? "Cindy asked.

"Yeah, like famous as hell! "Ava flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder, "I had asked Cristal to go with me, but that girl Bree came with instead. I had to give it to her, poor girl would've died working the streets another day. "

"What happened? "Cindy and Jazmine asked at the same time.

Ava shifted her position, as if she was getting ready to tell a long story, "Well, Bree had been working for over a year now with me and Cristal, but she had no idea what she was getting into, "Merlyn rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with this Bree girl, "Bree acted like being a prostitute was, like, her life goal. She said she wanted money, money, money and nothing else. Her first day on the job? She comes back to the mansion crying about how it was her first time and that she was scared. "

"How old is she? "Cindy inquired.

"She was sixteen at the time, but she's eighteen now, legal for porn. Ava rubbed her shoulder, "I'm nineteen. But I'm scared, "She bit her bottom lip, "I heard that most girls are done after the first few months. "

"Like, done with the industry? "Jazmine asked. Ava nodded, "I don't want to be done, though. "

"I should've gone with you, "Merlyn butted in, "I was here when Bree was here, but I had to stop working for a while when I broke my leg. "

"Damn, how? "Cindy gasped. Merlyn shrugged, "A job I took got a little nasty. The guy's wife or something found us and confronted him like on the spot. She was yelling and screaming, but he was trying to pull his pants up, "Merlyn laughed, "He ended up backing into me and I was knocked into the street as a car was coming. Hit me right in my leg. "

"Holy shit, didn't that hurt? "Jazmine asked. Merlyn shrugged, "Yeah, for a bit. But Slickback sued him for a lot of money that covered my medical bills. "

Jazmine nodded, "So, Cindy called y'all here? "She asked. Cristal nodded, "Said you needed a test, so here we are. "She smiled, "Sweetheart, I know you're sad, "

"How? "

"I can see it in your eyes. You're terrified and sad and angry at the same time. I've been working the streets a few years now, I know. "She stood up and sat next to Jazmine, who was on the floor, "I know it's hard, and you don't have to forgive him, you know. "

"I don't know what to do, "Jazmine admitted, hanging her head. Merlyn and Ava were interested in what was going on; they had only heard bits and pieces about a girl named Jazmine who was cheated on by her lifelong boyfriend.

"I love him so much, "Jazmine whispered, "But I just can't forgive him. Not for this. He thinks we can fix this and move on, but it's not just fixable, "She looked down at her hands, "I've never felt so ugly in my life. "

"Oh stop it Jazmine, you're beautiful, "Cristal replied, "Huey was caught in the moment by a whore that's probably been on top of every guy she encounters. Trust me, girls like that are just flings. "

"But he had that fling while being with me, "Jazmine cried out. She buried her face in her hands and cried, "I feel like I'm not good enough anymore, like I'll never be good enough ever again. I love Huey…but I hate him too. I hate what he's done to me, to us, "She grabbed Cindy and squeezed her as tightly as she could.

"Well, this is what happens when you get cheated on, "Ava replied quietly. She coughed, "I had a boyfriend once. Loved him more than anything. Well, he cheated on me with some sex bomb cheerleader and I lost it. I started working a while after that, "She shook her head, "Men are all the same to me. If this Huey really loved you, he wouldn't have cheated. "

Jazmine nodded, "You're right, "She sniffed. Merlyn nodded, "But don't feel ugly, Jazmine, you're not ugly at all. What you need to do is get revenge. "

"Revenge? "Jazmine rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, revenge. Every time you're getting ready, do a little extra to make you even sexier and appealing. You'll have guys begging for you to notice them, and what will Huey have? "Merlyn smiled mischievously, "He'll have no one to blame but himself for losing someone sexy and amazing. "

Jazmine nodded, taking a deep breath, "You're right. "She said. She stood up, "I'm gonna go check on the test. "She walked out of the room, "Us girls should be leaving anyways, "Cristal, Merlyn, and Ava stood up and followed Jazmine out of the room with Cindy. Cindy led them downstairs as Jazmine said goodbye to the girls at the bathroom door.

"Take care of her Cindy, "Cristal said as she and her friends exited the home. Cindy nodded, "I'm trying. "She replied with a smile. Cristal heard a baby laughing in the background, "And that child of yours, "She winked.

Jazmine stared at the test on the counter and sobbed into her hands louder and louder.

Positive.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this brief update!**

 **xoxoxo, Queen**


	7. For Her

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Like I said, I lost a lot of my files when my old computer crashed and I was unable to recover any of them. So I had to rewrite the chapters I had written for all of my stories, and it's been taking awhile because summer has been pretty busy and it's going to get even busier now that school's starting up in another month or so. I won't stay away as long as I did this time, but I wont be able to update consistently. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are you gonna do now? "Cindy asked Jazmine. They sat together in the living room with Dani, who was happily gurgling in Cindy's arms. It had been about a day since Jazmine had discovered she was pregnant, but she'd had no contact with Huey for a while, so she hadn't told him yet. Jazmine was afraid to tell him; she didn't know if she wanted this family with Huey.

"I don't know, "Jazmine groaned, leaning back. She stared at the ceiling, "Why did this have to happen to me? "Jazmin asked. Cindy didn't reply, mainly because she thought that Jazmine was just talking to herself, but also because she didn't really know the answer.

Ruckus and Mr. Freeman were due back any minute with Riley, who had driven them to the store for some much needed groceries. After Riley had returned, the fridge and pantry was raided and everything was mostly gone. All that remained was a loaf of bread, some canned beans and corn, tortillas, butter, milk, and some yogurt. Mr. Freeman was more than upset when he realized that Riley had eaten almost everything in the house. So, he made him drive them to the store.

Cindy was visiting because she wanted to get out of the house. She didn't say it, but she was having problems with Caesar. Caesar was a little pissed off about Cindy going to the Freeman house so often, mostly because Riley was there. Caesar knew about Cindy's past with Riley, and he knew that Cindy had never truly lost feelings for him, she just buried them so deep inside that she didn't even realize that they were still there.

Dani began to cry, prompting Cindy to start changing her diaper. Jazmine looked at them. Ever since her teenage years, she'd wanted a family. She'd wanted to live happily ever after. Well, that obviously wasn't the case. Now, she was pregnant and estranged from her ex-fiancée/father of her baby.

"I don't even know how I'd start the conversation, "Jazmine admitted, "How could I? I haven't spoken to him in so long. "

"Just take it slow, "Cindy advised, "There's no guarantee that he'll flip out. He'll probably even be excited, because…, "She trailed off.

Jazmine knew what she was going to say, though, "Because he'll think that I'll come crawling back to him. "Jazmine huffed, "He knows I've always wanted a perfect family, but it won't be perfect. "

The front door opened and heavy shoes met with hardware floor. Riley came blundering in, carrying bags galore on his arms. Behind him was Mr. Freeman and Ruckus, who carried about one or two things each. Riley was carrying the bulk of the groceries. He set the bags on the kitchen table and flexed his arms, which had red lines on them from the bags. He spotted Cindy and Jazmine, "What are y'all doing? "He asked.

The only person who knew about Jazmine's pregnancy was Cindy. She hadn't even told Riley.

"We're just talking, "Jazmine replied. But then, she stood up, "I think I'm gonna go lay down though, my head hurts. "

Cindy nodded, "I'll be here with Dani, "She said. Jazmine smiled and walked away, up the stairs, and into her room.

Mr. Freeman and Ruckus had Riley put all the groceries away before opening the back door and sitting outside, drinking beers and laughing. This left Cindy and Riley in the living room.

Riley didn't feel all that comfortable with Cindy yet, at least alone. Luckily, Cindy was preoccupied with coddling Dani, who began crying again. After a moment of awkwardness, he stood up from the couch, "I'm gonna go see how Jazmine's doing, "He announced. Cindy nodded and he walked away.

He knocked on Jazmine's door, "Jaz? You awake? "He asked.

"It's open, "He heard her say.

Jazmine hadn't really gone to sleep. When Riley entered the room, she was sitting propped up against some pillows, staring at nothing. "I thought you were gonna sleep, "Riley said. Jazmine shrugged, "I couldn't keep my eyes closed. "She replied.

Riley sat beside her, on the edge of the bed, "How're ya doing? "He asked. Jazmine shrugged, "I could be better, "She said.

Riley had never liked seeing Jazmine upset. But, he didn't know how to make her feel better. He didn't know if he could make her feel better. Cindy obviously wasn't making any progress, and Ruckus and Mr. Freeman weren't really talking about the situation.

Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, let's go somewhere, "He offered. Jazmine gave him a quizzical look, "Go somewhere? Why? "She asked.

"Just to get outta the house, take your mind off things. "Riley answered. Jazmine chuckled, "I don't know if that'll help…, "She did want to go somewhere, though. She looked at him again, "Okay, I'll get dressed. "She said.

Riley smiled and left the room, closing the door softly. He headed into his room and changed from baggy jeans and a wife-beater to pair of nicer, regular jeans and a gray shirt, along with his Timbs. He fixed his cornrows however he could, and sprayed on some cologne.

He made his way downstairs to grab his keys, passing Cindy in the living room, "Where are you going? "She asked.

"I'm taking Jazmine somewhere, "Riley replied, turning to her. For a moment, she looked angered, but when he blinked a few times the anger in her face was gone, so he assumed he was just seeing things, "We won't be gone long, "He added. Cindy only nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'll probably still be here, "She replied.

Riley waited patiently by the door for a few minutes longer before he heard Jazmine's door open and shut. She came down the stairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white high neck halter top that barely showed any skin from her stomach, and she carried her purse. She had fixed her makeup slightly.

Riley thought she looked absolutely beautiful, but he didn't say anything, "We'll be back, "He called out. Before Cindy could reply, they had shut the door behind them.

* * *

They decided on a Chinese place nearby. Inside, they were seated and given menus. They were mostly silent the ride over there, and hadn't spoken a word to each other after entering the place. But now was the time for conversation.

"Have you and Cindy been spending more time with each other? "Riley asked, setting his menu down. Jazmine set hers down as well, "Yeah, she's been coming over a lot and we talk a lot. "

"Mind if I ask about what? "Riley arched a brow. Jazmine giggled, but she returned to a somber look. She didn't know if she was ready to tell anybody else just yet, "Well, we talk about Dani a lot, and about Caesar and work. "

Riley paused for a moment, "Have you decided anything yet on Huey? "

Jazmine sighed; she knew Riley was bound to ask about Huey at some point. They were brothers, and Jazmine had an inkling that they were talking to each other privately.

"No, I haven't, "She said, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't spoken to him in a while. "Riley nodded. The waitress came by and took their orders and menus before leaving them alone once more.

"Do you miss him? "Riley then asked.

Jazmine hesitated, "Yes, "She admitted, "I do. "Jazmine could not deny that she missed Huey. Huey had been the love of her life for years. She had a deep history with him, so of course she was going to miss him, "If you're going to ask me if I'll go back to him, my answer is I don't know, "Jazmine added. Riley chuckled, "Well, when did you become a mind reader? "He jokingly asked.

Jazmine only chuckled softly, "I want to believe that he loves me, but I don't know if he does anymore. He obviously didn't love me enough to stay faithful…and what if he does it again if I go back to him? "

Jazmine had some serious doubt in Huey. She had no idea on whether or not she should take him back, or even think about it. She couldn't look at him as her loyal, loving boyfriend anymore. She had to see him for what he really was: a cheater.

Riley could tell that this was hard on Jazmine. It would be hard on anyone, but Jazmine had always been this naïve, hopeful girl, and suddenly, her outlook on practically everything changed.

"Do you think you'd want to move on? "Riley asked. Jazmine shrugged, "Possibly, if I don't take him back. "These were some pretty deep questions.

Their food came and they both began to drink, "I'm surprised you and Cindy haven't really fought, "Jazmine admitted. Riley chuckled, "Why do you say that Jaz? "He asked. Jazmine shrugged, "Cindy was really hurt after you left. I thought that we you'd come back y'all would do nothing but argue, "She paused, "And I didn't know how you'd take Cindy being married. "

"It's in the past, "Riley shrugged, staring into his Coke, "We were together once, and now we're not. She's married; I respect that. I ain't gonna just take Cindy away from Caesar, I don't do that shit. "

"Do you regret leaving? "Jazmine then asked. Riley looked up at her and stared for a moment, formulating an answer, "Yes and no, "He replied. "Why that? "Jazmine prodded. Riley sighed, "I regret leaving 'cause I lost the girl I could've married, but I don't regret leaving because it made me who I am today. "

While in the army, Riley thought about Cindy a lot. He thought about all the things they could've been; lovers, husband and wife, friends, a family, and so on. But he stayed away for too long, and he lost her.

"I'm just glad she's happy, "Riley added firmly, "She deserves to be happy, especially since I put her through hell a lot. "

Jazmine admired Riley for his honesty. He really had grown up; he wasn't the same little boy from her neighborhood. He was now a fully grown man.

They continued to talk while they ate. They spoke about current things, but they mostly talked about old memories and shenanigans from their youth that seemed silly to them now. The more they talked, the more Jazmine trusted him.

"I have something to tell you, "Jazmine said, making a decision; she was gonna tell Riley.

"What? "He asked. He had just given the waitress some money to pay for their food.

Jazmine stared down at her almost empty plate. "Riley…, "

"Here's your change, "The waitress said, handing Riley some money and a receipt. Riley thanked her and pocketed the things before returning to Jazmine, "What is it Jazmine? "He asked again.

Jazmine took a deep breath, "Riley, I'm pregnant. "

* * *

Huey sat in his apartment, gazing at his TV screen, but he wasn't really watching anything. For god knows how long he'd been sleeping alone, eating alone, etc. He and Caesar would talk after Caesar got off work, but other than that, he didn't speak to anyone else. Cindy and Jazmine were definatley off limits, and he wasn't really able to get ahold of his granddad. So he sat alone, contemplating.

A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He went over and peered through the peephole in the door. He recognized the cornrows and hoodie.

Riley shoved his pockets into his jacket as Huey opened the door. It was probably around nine p.m., so seeing Riley this late was confusing to Huey. Riley had hardly visited since coming back from the army, and since Jazmine was staying at his place there was no going over there to visit.

"What are you doing here? "Huey asked, sounding hostile.

"Great to see ya too man, "Riley replied sarcastically, walking inside. Huey sighed and shut the door, "Seriously, Riley, its nine at night, what do you want? "

"Can't a brother visit his brother? "Riley asked innocently, raising his hands up defensively. Huey arched a brow, "He can, but he never has before, "He shot back, "What's this about? "

Riley glanced around the apartment. There were dishes on the floor from meals that Huey had barley even eaten and piles of chip bags and soda cans lying around, "I see you don't clean much, "Riley commented. Huey rubbed his eyes, "I just haven't really felt like doing anything lately. "He said. Riley nodded. He pushed aside empty cans on the couch and sat down. Huey sat down next to him in the only clean spot.

"Huey, I think you should try to fix things up with Jaz, "Riley finally blurted out. Huey chuckled, "Yeah right, you and practically everyone else hates me. "He rolled his eyes.

"No man, I'm being serious, "Riley snapped, glaring at his brother. Huey sighed, "Well, why do you think that? "

"Jaz's miserable man. She's always sad and crying and shit. "He needed this to sound convincing, "It's getting tiring man, "He lied.

Huey looked at his brother for a moment before turning away, "She won't take me back. She's done with me. She'll never trust me again. "He remarked.

"So get her to trust you. Hell, you don't even have to do that, just get her to forgive you! "Riley exclaimed, standing up. He crossed his arms over his chest, "The Huey Freeman I know would never give up on something he really wants. Do you really want her back? "

"Yes okay! "Huey yelled, standing up. The two were almost the same height, making them able to glare at each other at an even level, "But what am I supposed to do Riley? She won't take my calls, texts; she won't see me when I try to see her; she's pushed me out of her life completely. "

"Well you gotta keep trying, "Riley said, "You gotta show her you still care. Right now, Jaz thinks that you don't love her anymore or even give a damn about her, and now I'm starting to think the same. "

Huey let out a breath that nearly deflated him and he plopped back down on the couch, "I love her so much Riley, I made the biggest mistake in my life, but I don't know if she even loves me anymore. "He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a breath.

"Honestly, I don't know either, "Riley replied. Huey stopped for a second and looked up at him. Riley glared back. Huey had never really seen Riley like this before, so passionate about something.

"Look man, I don't wanna see you or Jaz hurt anymore, "Riley said, turning around to the door, "All I wanna see is both of y'all happy, whether you're together or not. It's tiring having to not see my brother. Granddad misses you a lot, too. "

"Riley, "Huey stood up. Riley had his hand on the doorknob and was ready to open it before stopping. He turned around, never taking his hand off the knob. Huey gave him somewhat of a half-smile, "Thanks, "He said, "For coming to see me. "

"Of course, you're family, "Riley replied. He turned back around and opened the door, leaving.

Walking to the car, Riley had all sorts of shit going on in his head. Just earlier that day he had found out that Jazmine's pregnant. He couldn't believe it. He knew that she needed to try and work things out with Huey. They didn't even have to get back together, they just needed to be on good terms for their baby.

Really, Riley didn't want them to get back together. He didn't want to acknowledge it yet, but he knew that, deep down, he loved Jazmine. He wasn't there to make Cindy happy, but maybe he can be there to make Jazmine happy, even if it means her going back with Huey.

Because seeing her cry broke his heart.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **xoxo, Queen**


End file.
